Wikia Rosé
Park Chae-young (Hangul: 박채영) tên tiếng Anh là Roseanne Park (Hangul: 로잔느 박) hay Rosie Park thường được biết đến với nghệ danh Rosé (Hangul:로제) là một nữ ca sĩ thần tượng, vũ công người Hàn Quốc gốc Úc, thành viên nhóm nhạc nữ Black Pink do YG Entertaiment thành lập và quản lý. Tiểu sử Rosé sinh ngày 11 tháng 2, 1997 (20 tuổi) ở New Zealand, sau đó chuyển đến sống ở Melbourne, Úc. Cô đã từng theo học tại trường Trung học nữ sinh Canterbury (Canterbury Girls’ Secondary College). Cô thông thạo tiếng Anh, tiếng Hàn và biết tiếng Nhật. Năm 2012, cô tham gia buổi thử giọng của YG tại Úc và trở thành thực tập sinh. Ngay sau đó, vào tháng 4, cô và mẹ chuyển đến sống tại Hàn Quốc trong khi cha và chị gái cô sống tại Úc Sự nghiệp Trước khi ra mắt Năm 2012 , cô hợp tác với G-Dragon trong ca khúc "Without you" , lúc đó cô 15 tuổi . 2016 : Ra mắt với BLACKPINK ''' Sau 4 năm thực tập, Rosé được tiết lộ là thành viên cuối cùng của Black Pink vào ngày 22 tháng 6. Ngày 8 tháng 8 năm 2016, cô chính thức ra mắt với Black Pink trong 2 MV "Boombayah" và "Whistle". Cô đảm nhận vai trò hát chính và nhảy dẫn của nhóm . Chương trình '''Chương trình thực tế Chương trình truyền hình Quảng cáo ( CF ) Thông tin bên lề * Cô đứng đầu trong buổi thử giọng của YG tại Úc . * Cô có một chị gái tên là Alice . * Cô từng là cổ động viên ở trường . * Sở thích của cô là vẽ và chơi đàn Guitar . * Ngoài ra , cô còn biết chơi Piano * Biệt danh : Rose , Rosie , Pasta . * Cô ấy là người thuận tay trái . * Số đo vòng eo của cô là 61cm . * Hình mẫu lí tưởng của cô là "một chàng đẹp trai với giọng hát hay". * Nếu Rosé là con trai , cô sẽ hẹn hò với Jennie . * Rosé không thích ăn Rosé pasta . * Cô là một fan của BIGBANG . Rose Park thẳng thắn cho biết cô sẽ rất vinh dự nếu được song ca một bài hát cùng với Big Bang. * Cô đã cover nhiều bài hát tiếng Anh như Livin 'La Vida Loca, Shape of You, Cry , Love yourself , Price Tag , Not for long , I won't give up , Dive , One Dance , I believe I can fly và Versace on the Floor . Trợ giúp Nếu bạn cần hỗ trợ, hãy xem qua các trang trợ giúp, chúng là những cẩm nang khởi động tốt nhất về tất cả những gì bạn cần biết. Nếu bạn có bất kỳ câu hỏi về làm thế nào để xây dựng , xem qua Trợ giúp:Đóng góp. Nếu bạn vẫn còn có câu hỏi không thể trả lời bởi các trang trợ giúp của chúng tôi, bạn có thể tìm kiếm sự hỗ trợ từ diễn đàn cộng đồng. Category:Browse